Although only a small proportion of cancers are attributable to hereditary susceptibility genes, the study of individuals at high risk for cancer by virtue of a strong family history of cancer provides an opportunity to better understand the genetics, epidemiology, behavioral and psychosocial factors that may influence the risk of developing cancer. In order to take advantage of the tremendous research opportunities associated with the human genome project, the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center has established a critical shared resource. Basic, clinical and population researchers will have ready access to patients as well as relevant genetic and behavioral information and tissue specimens for pilot research and clinical trials. The objectives and scientific goals of the shared resource are to: Establish a registry of high-risk individuals and families whose informed consent participation may contribute to other genetic and nongenetic research protocols; Identify families and/or individuals at high risk for heritable cancer; Gather data on all registry participants at entry that will describe their health history, health behaviors, environmental exposures, reproductive history, and health-related quality of life; and to maintain annual follow-up to update any changes in family history, health history or health behaviors; Provide clinical services, under approved IRB research protocols when available and appropriate, such as genetic counseling and risk assessment to families at high risk for heritable cancers; those individuals and families who decide to pursue genetic testing for inherited cancer genes are provided full informed consent and genetic counseling services before, during and after results are given; Gather data assessing the psychosocial impact of genetic predisposition testing for cancer and evaluate its effects on subsequent health behaviors, interpersonal and family relationships; Gather data assessing demographic information, including sex, age, and ethnicity of individuals and families undergoing genetic predisposition testing for cancer; Gather biologic specimens (blood/tissue/cheek) from all registry participants and certain family members as appropriate for the purpose of contributing to other research in this field. This shared resource has considerable potential for supporting new research initiatives, and its continued growth and expansion as a CCSG supported activity will facilitate this further.